Takato Uesugi
Takato Uesugi (上杉 鷹人 Uesugi Takato) is a first-year student in high school and the ex-boyfriend of Nanoka from junior high. Appearance Takato is a handsome young man with black hair, brown eyes, and a slender build. He is noted in the series as being extraordinarily attractive as mentioned by Kensuke, Hiroshi’s older sister, and various fan-girls. Due to his looks, it is not uncommon for him to receive confession letters; although they are almost always delivered by Kensuke. His appearance in middle school was nearly the same and it is revealed that even girls in Hiroshi’s older sister’s class wanted to date him although they were a grade older. Personality Takato has a stubborn and intimidating personality that makes it hard for him to be honest with his feelings. This is reflected in actions that are typically the opposite of what he truly wants to convey. Kensuke has described him as having an awkward personality. However, Hayata has remarked that Takato comes off as being distorted. These suspicions are confirmed true as Takato's love for Nanoka becomes distorted and he wishes for them to stop time together. After the time-skip, his personality has not changed much. Though he believes he has changed, Ouji tells Takato that they are very similar people. Background In middle school, Takato was a part of the student council with Nanoka. He first realized his feelings when he saw Nanoka alone in a crowd at a summer festival. He doesn't understand his feelings but after seeing a girl confess to a boy, he decides to confess his feelings to Nanoka. Their feelings never seem to match up and Takato ends up lying to his friends twice of Nanoka being a daring girl and also not being someone he expected her to be. Though his parents are never seen, it is revealed he has a strict father. After the school festival, Takato's father keeps the truth hidden from the public eye and Takato is not punished for his actions. Trivia * He is often associated with chrysanthemums as seen on his profile from volume 5. * Nanoka was Takato's fist love. * Takato is noted to be scary by his classmate in his all boys high scool but attractive by every girl he comes across. * Takato has shown characteristics similar to that of a Yandere since chapter 11 where he claims that the wounds inflicted upon Nanoka make her his. His love for her becomes both possessive and obsessive as the series progresses. He even goes as far as to plan a way for them to die together so that no other man may have her. * Takato appears to be easily influenced by those around him. ** Kensuke: In part 1, Kensuke helps Takato to become more honest with his feelings so that he can properly talk to Nanoka. As a result. Takato is able to confess his feelings to her. ** Ouji: In part 2,Ouji plays a counter role to Kensuke. Rather than trying to help Takato connect with Nanoka, he suggest that he simply takes her back, even if that means taking her life. * He ranked 1st place in the first popularity poll (2017) with 48.4% of the votes. * Takato has been featured on the front and back covers of the manga for a total of 14 times as of volume 14. * Takato calls Nanoka by her first name throughout the series. This is similar to Miyoshi Toumori's other second male leads Haruhito (Ouji ka Prince) and Yuusuke ''(Akuma to Love Song) ''who also call the heroine by her first name in their respective series. References - Category:Male Characters